


when you come around (it's kind of amazing)

by MissSugarPlum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluffy drabble, Gen, Not beta-read, Slice of Life, although you can read this as goldvibe if you want, go ahead man i don't judge, idk guys this just sort of happened, lisa and cisco are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/pseuds/MissSugarPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m still not over the fact that Oliver thought changing his name from Arrow to <i>Green Arrow</i> was going to help at all. He still looks exactly the same, there is <i>no way</i> anyone believes they were different people.”</p>
<p>“You might want to clue in <i>everyone</i> in Star City, I don’t think they’ve gotten the memo.”</p>
<p>(Wherein Cisco and Lisa share an adorably domestic evening.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you come around (it's kind of amazing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekend_conspiracy_theorist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/gifts).



> A quick note before we start: Bethany Snow is an actual character from the CW Arrow show (yes I actually researched this, no of course I didn't search the DC wikia for thirty minutes before finally finding her name, what gave you that idea).
> 
> This idea came from headcannoning back and forth (and back and forth and back and forth and... you get the picture) with weekend_conspiracy_theorist about the relationships we love in this fandom... and then this wouldn't leave me alone until I got it out. Happy unbirthday, friend! (Or, I mean, if it's your birthday, then that's cool too, happy birthday!)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **Edit:[Translated into Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3803854/9923115) by the ever-fabulous [Just_Irene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Irene/pseuds/Just_Irene)!**
> 
> (Title from Cobra Starship's Never Been In Love, because it played during their scene in 2x03 and since then it's become my song for them)

“Scooch over, couch hog.” Lisa shoves at Cisco’s shoulder, laughing when he splutters indignantly.

 

“ _Couch hog_?! There’s like half of it left! What’re you - no - _stop_ -” he struggles, to no avail, when Lisa plops down half on top of him, then huffs out exasperatedly when one of her elbows finds his side - _completely accidental_ , he’s sure. “I know for a fact I am not as comfortable as these pillows,” he grumbles. He pointedly pats the giant fluffy monstrosity under his arm as proof.

 

“But you’re warm.” Lisa smiles disarmingly at him, twinkle of mischief present in her eye, and Cisco gives up the argument entirely, wrapping his arm around the back of her shoulders. He grabs a fistful of popcorn from the large bowl Lisa had gone to the kitchen to collect, munching loudly, and Lisa rolls her eyes at him. “Real cute.”

 

“’Fangs,” he says through his popcorn, and Lisa shrieks as bits slightly-chewed junk food spray toward her face. Grinning triumphantly, he settles deeper into the couch, pulling the Rogue further into his side and fiddling with the ends of her hair. “What’re we watching tonight?”

 

“Something _not_ the news,” Lisa says, eyeing the TV, where Bethany Snow is doing _yet another piece_ on the Green Arrow. “I may vomit if I have to listen to another word of this.”

 

Cisco hums an agreement, already reaching for the remote. “I’m still not over the fact that Oliver thought changing his name from Arrow to _Green Arrow_ was going to help at all. He still looks exactly the same, there is _no way_ anyone believes they were different people.”

 

“You might want to clue in _everyone_ in Star City, I don’t think they’ve gotten the memo. Oooh, this one.”

 

“The people in that city astound me,” Cisco bemoans, and then groans again when he sees what Lisa’s decided on. “Really, again?”

 

Lisa cranes her head up to look at him, eyebrow raised challengingly. “Are you saying you don’t want to watch it?”

 

“Hell no, I’m not saying that - I’m saying we’ve already watched it three times this week. There’s only so much I can take.” Of course, that doesn’t stop him from selecting _The Princess Bride_ from the pay-per-view listings and starting it up.

 

“Shut up, you big liar, I know this is your favorite movie.”

 

“You shut up, it’s yours too.”

 

“Shhh.” Lisa bumps her shoulder into Cisco gently, grinning, and Cisco smiles back, tightening his arm around her briefly before resting his head against hers and watching as a young Fred Savage complains about getting his cheeks pinched.

 

(Right around the time Inigo and the man in black switch their swords from their left hands to their dominant ones is when Lisa passes out, warm and soft and snug against his side, and Cisco’s eyelids get progressively droopier until they finally fall shut as Westley laments the shortage of perfect breasts in the world, and he has just enough energy left in him to press a soft kiss to the top of Lisa’s head before succumbing to sleep himself.)

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon with me on [tumblr](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com).
> 
> (P.S. Lisa totally knows who the Flash and Green Arrow are, because she and Cisco are bros and bros don't keep the secret identities of their friends from each other - and come on, Lisa really isn't stupid, it's not hard to figure out when their masks don't even really do a good job of keeping their faces obfuscated.)
> 
> (P.P.S. They've watched this movie together so many times they're past the point of quoting _every single line_ of dialogue at each other and back to just enjoying it in silence.)


End file.
